


Suits Are For Any Occasion

by galaxy_ash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slight exhibitionism, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_ash/pseuds/galaxy_ash
Summary: Dan and Phil have a business meeting to go to, but they decide to play a little game during it - which then carries through the rest of the day.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Suits Are For Any Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completely indulgent smutty fic, and I don't have a beta, so please be nice

It wasn’t frequently that they did this - there was no need to. They were perfectly content with their sex life, but sometimes they felt like changing it up a bit. Today was one of those days. They had discussed it the night before and agreed to do it, as it was the perfect day to do so. 

The alarm began to buzz and Dan shut it off, scrolling through social media for a few minutes before climbing out of bed. He stretched before he turned to look at Phil, who was looking up at him from the bed. 

“Have you changed your mind? About today?” Dan asked, continuing when Phil shook his head no, “We have an hour until we have to leave for the meeting. Let’s go eat and after, while I’m getting ready, I want you to prep yourself.” 

Phil nodded, eyes bright, as he rolled out of bed to follow Dan into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal. They finished their breakfast and Dan went into the bathroom to change into a suit and do his hair, while Phil went into the bedroom. Dan finished getting ready and went into the bedroom to find Phil sprawled out on the sheets, his first three fingers up his ass to the second knuckle, mouth open and gaping at the ceiling. 

“Don’t get too comfortable now,” Dan laughed, “You still have a long day to go.”

Phil reluctantly stopped, removing his fingers and sitting up to look at Dan. “I hate you already.” He frowned, jutting his bottom lip out.

Dan looked down at Phil, “You won’t hate me later.”

Dan turned to the bedside table, opening their drawer and taking out the vibrator and remote that lay on top. He walked over to Phil, who was watching him closely and knelt down on the bed. 

“Open your legs.”

Phil spread his legs, opening them further when Dan placed a hand on his inner thigh. Dan didn’t pause to admire Phil, as he knew he would have time for that later. Instead he gently pushed in the tip before pushing the whole thing in without warning. 

Phil’s hips pushed down towards Dan’s hands, “Fuck, Dan, “ He gasped.

Dan simply smiled at him sweetly, “You better get dressed, we’ve only got a few minutes before it’s time to leave.”

They actually ended up leaving later than they were supposed to, but still managed to make it to the meeting on time. They sat down where their name tags were placed next to each other, looking around the room that seemed fit for people much classier than themselves. A few minutes later and everyone had filled in around the large table, beginning to quiet down for the head of the meeting to begin talking. 

It was nearly silent when Dan decided to turn the vibrator up a few notches, skipping the first couple. Phil audibly gasped, and flushed a faint red, turning to look at Dan with a glare, but smiling apologetically when a few around them turned to look. Dan knew Phil could easily handle this level, and chose to ignore him, acting like he was paying close attention to the speech the man was giving. 

It was about ten minutes later and Dan could tell that Phil had gotten used to the vibrations and was hardly aware of them anymore, so he skipped over a few more notches and turned it higher. Phil, who had been taking a sip of his water, spluttered and set down his glass, coughing out water as Dan patted him on the back.

“Apologies, it went down the wrong pipe,” Phil quickly smiled sweetly at the rest of the table, waiting until the speaker had resumed to turn to Dan. “I hate you,” He hissed under his breath, before turning back to the front of the room.

Dan only had a few notches left, so he needed to use them sparingly, as there was still a half hour of the meeting left. It was taking Phil longer to get used to this setting, and it was twenty minutes later and he was nibbling on his lower lip while he fidgeted with his hands in his lap, face red. Dan turned it up another notch. Phil let out a sudden whimper before pressing his lips shut and sinking lower in his seat, hands covering his crotch. Dan moved his hand under the table and pulled Phil’s hands away, eyes flicking down to notice the tent that was quickly growing. He leaned close to Phil, whispering in his ear.

“Sit on your hands. I don’t want you covering it.” 

Phil gritted his teeth so as not to make a noise and sat on his hands, his erection growing faster now that his hard-on was revealed to anyone who happened to look over. Dan reached his hand back to Phil’s lap, placing his hand on Phil’s crotch and smirking when he felt it twitch. He pressed his hand down harder, before squeezing the outline of Phil’s dick, causing Phil to let out a noise. 

Everyone around the table turned to look at Phil and the man talking frowned, “Mr. Lester, are you feeling alright?”

Phil gritted out a smile, “Just fine, sir, I’m sorry for the disturbance. Carry,” At this moment, Dan turned the vibrator to the top level, “on,” Phil squeaked, high pitched.

The man frowned again before continuing to talk, although a few eyes continued to linger on them. Phil could barely take it and was sweating through his suit, face red and was panting. Dan didn’t touch Phil the remaining five minutes of the meeting, giving him a slight break, and then the meeting was over. A few people began to leave, but the woman across from Dan and Phil stuck up a conversation with them. Dan was chatting comfortably, but Phil’s hands were clenching underneath him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take, so he tapped Dan on the shoulder. 

“I’m feeling a bit ill, could we leave?”

Dan understood, and quickly shut off the vibrator and apologized to the woman about how they must be leaving now. Phil slumped in relief and adjusted himself, tucking himself into the waistband of his pants, before he stood up along with Dan to shake hands with the woman before exiting the building. They hailed a taxicab and sat down in the back, Phil sliding down the seat. 

Dan placed his hand over top of Phil’s, “Are you alright? I didn’t go too far, did I?”

Phil shook his head, “No, you were good. It was good. You can… you can continue now.”

Dan smiled, retracting his hand from Phil’s to return it to the remote, which he turned to a medium setting. Phil gasped and his hands curled into fists. A few more minutes and they were home, he told himself.

As they were nearing their building, Dan leant over to Phil, “I’m going to pay the taxi driver and take my time getting up there, so when I get up there, I want you to be in your outfit laid out on the bed. You can take the vibrator out.” Phil nodded, quickly complying. “Oh, and Phil? You better not touch yourself.” Phil gasped, but nodded his affirmation.

As Phil quickly walked into the building, Dan took his time paying the driver and taking the stairs up to their room. He wanted Phil to be completely ready. 

Dan took his time getting up the stairs but he finally reached their flat, and opened the door as quietly as possible. He contemplated taking his shoes off, but decided to keep them on, to make this all the better. He walked down the hall to their bedroom and pushed open the door to find Phil starfished on the bed, laying on his back in his outfit, hands behind his head, tightly clenched against the sheets. Phil had originally gotten the outfit as a joke, but they quickly found out that it was a turn-on factor for both of them. 

“Hey, baby,” Dan murmured. Phil let out a low moan. Dan walked over to him and simply stood there for a moment, enjoying the fact that Phil’s erection caused the short, pleated skirt to rise up even higher, revealing his balls. Sometimes Phil didn’t wear panties, other times he did, and it was a thrilling game for Dan to find out which. Today it was the latter, which made things a lot more interesting for Dan. He wanted to start things off slow, and pinched the end of the skirt between his fingers, watching as Phil eagerly watched him. Dan flicked the skirt back, letting it drift down to reveal Phil’s swollen red dick, barely contained by the pale pink, lacy fabric. Dan let out a moan, unable to help himself, and Phil moaned in return, a dark, wet patch spreading on the fabric. 

Dan climbed on top of Phil and bit down roughly on Phil’s bottom lip, causing Phil to let out a startled noise. Dan held Phil’s hips down with his knees as he grabbed Phil’s dick, giving it a hard squeeze and watching the precum continue to spread as Phil tried to thrust his hips upward to no avail. He suddenly let go of Phil’s dick and took Phil’s nipples in between his pointer finger and thumb and began rolling them around, causing Phil’s hips to cant up as he gasped, letting out a whine. 

Without warning, Dan flipped Phil over to his stomach, and gripped the back of Phil’s upper thighs, squeezing it and staring at the lower portion of Phil’s ass that was bared. He drug his nails over the back of Phil’s thighs up to where they met his ass, continuing upwards and pushing the skirt up as he went. When the skirt was bundled up at the top of Phil’s ass, Dan took Phil’s ass into his hands and squeezed, enjoying the noise that came from Phil. Phil began grinding into the sheets and Dan swatted his ass hard to reprimand him. Phil froze and gasped, and Dan watched with pride as the area turned pink. 

“You were so good for me today, Phil. So pretty and so willing. What do you think those business people thought of you, about to come in your pants, right in front of them?” Phil let out a noise of pleasure.

Dan squeezed Phil’s ass one more time before he pulled them apart with his hands, pushing the thong to one side and he leant down, nipping at the puckered skin there. Phil yelped, but let his legs spread even further and tucked his legs under himself, pushing his ass in the air. This allowed Dan to get a good view of Phil’s flushed, puckered hole, muscles fluttering in desperation for something to take. 

Dan moaned, “So pretty, so beautiful for me, Phil.” 

Phil started babbling, “Please, Dan, please, I want you. I’ve waited so long.”

“You’ve been good today, so do you want clothes on or off?”

“On, please on. Fuck me in your suit while I’m wearing my skirt.”

Dan’s dick reacted, and he groaned, unzipping his pants so he could release the pressure that was getting nearly painful. He pulled his dick out, giving it a few strokes so cover it in precum and lined himself up with Phil before sinking in, the both of them moaning as Dan pushed in slowly. 

“Fuck me hard, Dan,” Phil managed to get out.

Dan gasped, complying to Phil’s wishes and snapped his hips back and forth, sinking deep each time and hitting Phil’s prostate, causing Phil to snap his hips back to meet Dan. It was only a few minutes before they were both coming, Dan spilling into Phil, and Phil spilling all over his panties and skirt. They both lay there, panting heavily for a few moments before Dan pulled out, moaning one last time at the cum that slowly began to dribble out of Phil and rolled onto his side. Phil rolled over to face him, frowning, bottom lip sticking out.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, concerned.

“I’ve ruined the panties, you know. The skirt we can wash, but we can’t wash satin, and I…” He trailed off, lifting up the front of the skirt to reveal the panties, soaked with cum.

Dan started laughing, wrapping an arm around Phil’s waist to pull him close. “We can get new panties. And maybe even a new suit for me, now that this one’s been covered with unspeakable juices.”

Phil gasped and slapped Dan lightly on the arm, “Never say ‘unspeakable juices’ again, oh my god.”

Dan just laughed harder, before pausing for a moment. “Sorry I kind of fell out of character a lot during that.”

Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s nose, smiling when he pulled back, “It’s okay, I prefer My Dan anyway. Want a bath to get cleaned up?”

“Only if there’s bath bombs and a Phil involved.”

Phil laughed, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, kudos and comments are very appreciated :)


End file.
